The present application relates generally to the field of showers, baths, and faucets. The present application relates more specifically to the field of showers.
Conventional shower systems receive a pressurized supply of water and provide substantially continuous streams of water from a showerhead by forcing the water through nozzle holes to create streams. Some streams may break into drops via aerodynamics after the stream has left the showerhead. These systems may use a relatively high volume of water to produce the streams of water. Thus, there is need for a shower that produces a satisfying shower experience at a lower flow rate.
Some shower systems provide streams of water from ceiling panels, but do not simulate the sound and feel of rain. Some users may prefer the feel of rain to that of a shower. That is, some users may prefer the experience of showering in the rain. Thus, there is a need for a shower that produces a more realistic feel of rain.